The Love Game: Naruto Edition
by disney505218
Summary: 15 ninja's get together and play a little game. Each one submits a paper with the name of who they love on it. What will happen when the truth is partly revealed? More secrets? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Forward: I enjoyed doing it with Glee, so I'm trying it again with Naruto! Except this time I'm trying to do this how I honestly think it might play out and not let my own shippings get in the way. This should be REALLY hard! :/**

The 15 Ninja's sat in a circle, regretting the game they had just chose to play. They had each agreed to take a slip of paper and write the name of their crush on it, then place it in an anonymous pile in the center of the room. The names would then be read out and the children could only leave once they had admitted to the name they had put down. Surprisingly, they had all been honest. This was likely to be an interesting night.

"Everybody done?" Shikamaru asked, once everyone had written down their crush's names on the slip. Shikamaru had been chosen (more like forced) to be the reader of the cards, being as he was the least emotional person in the room. Everyone nodded hesitantly, wondering whether they were making the right choice.

"This is stupid." Sasuke muttered, as he handed his card in last. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mixed up the slips of paper.

"Okay." Shikamaru sighed, than began to read the names. "Neji." Neji looked a bit confused. "Hinata." Hinata looked positively stunned. "Tenten." Tenten blushed. "Sasuke" Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at Sakura and Ino. "Temari." Temari smirked at the people around her. "Ino." Ino grinned at Sasuke confidently. "Me." Shikamaru seemed unfazed. "Tenten." Tenten looked startled and blushed even darker. "Hinata." Hinata's eyes shot open and she looked around the circle in surprise. "Naruto." Naruto looked hopefully at Sakura. "Me, again." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _How tedious. _"Sakura." Sakura grinned at Sasuke, like Ino had. "Sasuke." Sasuke groaned. "Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto and Lee. "Naruto." Naruto brightened considerably. The game was on.

**Ending Note: Heh. I love drama.**


	2. Shikamaru

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Forward: This chapter might cause some frustration. But I just felt like this was something that might happen and more importantly, I read over the last chapter and realized the numbers didn't add up…**

The room was silent for a moment, as everyone quietly tried to figure out who had voted for who. Nothing was seeming to add up and everyone had their different suspicions. How had certain people gotten more than one vote, while others had gotten none? There was sure to be drama, there.

"Alright, I suppose I'll have to begin…" Shikamaru sighed heavily as he came to terms with the fact that no one was going to start this off. "I voted for Sasuke."

For a long moment, the entire room was silent. Jaws dropped and glances were exchanged. Who knew? Shikamaru had always been so quiet that no one had even tried to figure out what he was thinking most of the time. What was for certain was that _no one_ had thought of this.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Shikamaru. "YOU'RE LYING!" Sakura elbowed Naruto in the rib angrily.

"Shut up, idiot!" But no one was as surprised by this news as Ino was.

"Shikamaru…why didn't you ever tell me?" She said, hurt flashing in her eyes. "I mean, I know I always liked Sasuke, but…you could have trusted me. I wouldn't have gotten too upset." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Do you really want to know why I didn't tell you? Why I didn't tell any of you?" He drawled on, lazily. Most of the room nodded, while others just looked bored. "Because I _don't _have a crush on Sasuke. I put the name in as a joke. You can all calm down." He sighed. _Idiots…_

"HEY! I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO CHEAT!" Kiba roared, at the same time as Naruto yelled "I KNEW IT!" Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"I'm the reader, the rules don't apply for me.". There was some accusatory shouting at that remark, and some approving smirks. "Back to the game, though…who wants to go next?"

**Ending Note:** **Sorry for the anti-climactic reveal. You'll just have to guess at his feelings ;)**


	3. Gaara

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Forward: Just so you know, my shippings are very loose in this series and a lot of the couples are couples that I don't really ship. That being said, I like how this chapter turned out and I hope you will too!**

"Before we continue, did anybody else lie?" Ino demanded angrily, glaring at Shikamaru and then the rest of the students. "If you lied, just say you're answer and get out of here." She continued, her glare getting lethal. Nobody moved. "You'd better not be hiding or I _will _hunt you down." She finished, sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared." Konkuro snorted, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you scared you might break a nail fighting me?" He sneered.

"Why you little…" Chouji had to practically tackle Ino to make sure she didn't kill Konkuro there and then. Konkuro smirked at the proceedings and raised an eyebrow at Ino mockingly. "Oh, don't worry. I'll get you later…" Ino muttered. With that being said, the room grew silent once more. No one was willing to give their answers away. Finally, it was Gaara who spoke up.

"This game bores me." Gaara stated in a monotone, looking around the room impassively, making his feelings clear. "This is a waste of my time. I voted for Hinata." He finished, sneaking a glance over at the timid girl. Hinata's eyes shot up to meet his in complete surprise. Gaara, the cold and silent kazekage of the sand village, liked _her_?

"I…I'm very…f-flattered." Hinata stuttered, feeling her face heat up. She had never thought of Gaara in that way before and she felt shocked to know that she had been on his mind. Sure, it was flattering, but it caught her completely offguard. What could she offer someone like him? Did she want him? Sure, he was kind of cute in a dark and brooding way, but he wasn't really her type and she always thought she wouldn't stand a chance with him, either. "B-but I d-don't understand…"

"I'm not in love with you." Gaara began, trying to make his feelings clearer. "I just like you more than I like the rest of this room." He shook his head at himself. This wasn't coming out the right way at all. "When I saw you at the chuunin exams, fighting your cousin, I thought it was admirable. Temari destroyed the weapons girl and the other two girls seemed shallow and foolish. You fought well and proved yourself to be more than you appeared. At first, I thought you were a nothing- the weakest person in the room. But you surprised me. That is all I meant by putting your name down." Once he had finished what he wanted to say, he looked to Hinata for a response. The whole room looked at Hinata for a response, all of them feeling as shocked as the quiet girl felt. Hinata struggled not to faint under the pressure and her emotions, for she knew this was one of the few moments when it would count. How could she crumble after Gaara had said all of those kind things about her?

"I…I…d-don't know what t-to say…" Hinata began, meekly. "Thank y-you, b-but…I d-don't, I mean, I c-can't…" Kiba interrupted her, taking a protective stance, slightly in front of her.

"Look, I know Hinata. She's too sweet to say this to your face, but what she's thinking is that you're a creep and she doesn't like you like that. But thanks anyway." Kiba stated bluntly, trying to look out for the girl whom he thought of as a sister to him.

"T-that's not…" Hinata started, but Kiba interrupted once again.

"I know. You wanted to say it in a nicer way. But it's better like this, okay? Don't worry. I've got your back." Kiba smiled reassuringly. Gaara just raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Hey, why don't you let the girl speak herself instead always interrupting her?" Temari blurted out, getting annoyed. Who did this guy think he was anyway? Did he think he was doing her a favor, not letting her say what she felt? Temari hated guys like that.

"Hey, I'm doing what's best for her-"

"It's okay, Kiba. It's o-okay." Hinata interrupted, smiling gently at her friend. "I c-can speak. Gaara…" Hinata began, taking a deep breath to settle down the butterflies in her stomach. "I am h-honered that you think of me this way, b-but I would like to g-get to know you b-better before making any decisions. I would very much like to b-be your friend." Everyone turned sharply to watch Gaara, as though they were watching a very intense debate and couldn't wait to hear what the opponent would argue back. Gaara, for his part, looked impassive as ever.

"I would like that very much as well." Gaara stated, a hint of a smile creeping up at the corner of his lips. Looking at his siblings and the room once more, he stood up. "Now that that is out of the way, I will be heading back to my room. It looks as though no one has voted for me, so I see no reason to stay. Goodnight, everyone. Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight." Everyone echoed, as Gaara left the room. That last response had been a shock to everyone, but to no one more then Hinata. If every response had been like that one, they were all going to be in for a very long night.

**Ending Note:** **I hope you liked that chapter! I hope Gaara and Hinata and everyone came off as in-character (if they didn't, don't hesitate to tell me!) And that this surprise made up for the last chapter. Thanks! :)**


	4. Konkuro

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Forward: This one might come off as a surprise…maybe not. But I hope you like it!**

The room was quiet in the aftermath of the first big surprise and everyone was getting more nervous. The one thing that was _not _a surprise was that it had been Gaara who had shown the most bravery of all of them. He had made it look so easy to get up there, tell his secret, then leave. He had nothing to hide. Now it was their turn to do the same. Everyone began to whisper amongst themselves, trying to prolong the wait.

"Konkuro, it's your turn." Temari muttered, nudging her brother. Konkuro turned to her, looking at her as though she had ten heads. "Look, somebody has to watch after Gaara." She tried to explain, speaking slowly as though she were talking to a child.

"Yeah, so why don't you do it?" Konkuro mumbled back, annoyed at his bossy sister. "Are you scared?"

"Of course not, idiot. I have to wait a bit longer, since someone voted for me. You didn't get any votes, so you can leave after you've said your share. Are _you _scared?" Konkuro snorted and shook his head. He began to speak, but stopped. He tried once more, but the words wouldn't leave his tongue. "_Well?_" Temari challenged, beginning to smirk.

"Ugh, fine." Konkuro mumbled. "I'll go!" He said louder, Everyone immediately turned to look at him, awaiting his answer. Konkuro sighed. "I voted for Tenten." When everyone continued to stare blankly at him, he grew irritated. "What? Do you have a problem with that or something?"

No one replied. They didn't really know what to think of this. In all honesty, no one had really given a second thought about either Konkuro or Tenten. Tenten was the weapons girl who really wasn't anything special and Konkuro was the weird puppet kid who wore makeup. That was all. The only people in the room who seemed to have a reaction were their teams, the only people who actually knew either of them.

"_What?_" Temari shouted, glaring at her brother. "Are you serious?! The girl who I nearly killed at the Chuunin exams? The worthless crybaby? Why _her_?" Temari was completely baffled. Her brother might not have been the smartest guy around, but he knew strength when he saw it. He couldn't _stand _weak people and that weapons girl had been pathetic.

"She is _not _weak. It is people like you, who judge without really seeing who are weak. You do not know Tenten, therefore you have _no _right to judge what she is or is not." Neji growled, his glare lethal. Tenten was his best friend and there was no way he was letting that sand bitch get away with talking about her like this.

"Sure, whatever." Temari muttered, rolling her eyes. She looked back at her brother, her eyes questioning him. She was annoyed and more than a little curious as to why he had chosen the double bun-headed freak.

"Well, _as I was saying-_" Konkuro began, directing a glare at Temari and Neji "-I picked Tenten, because anyone who can stand up to my sister and live to tell the tale is worth thinking about." He paused, before deciding to continue. "…and she's hot." He shrugged, as a few people shot glares at him. He looked past them, to Tenten, for a response.

"Thanks…I think?" Tenten began, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. To put it simply, Konkuro creeped her out. He was just so confident all the time, seemingly never intimidated. Also, the makeup and puppet stuff was _really_ weird. But Tenten _was_ honored that someone liked her, even if it was a little surprising. "I mean, that's really nice of you. I thought you fought well, too. Maybe we could become friends first? If you want to, I mean…" Tenten babbled.

"Sounds good to me." Konkuro replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, I guess that's my cue to go. I should go make sure Gaara's okay. See you all, later." He waved easily, just raising a hand up in goodbye. He sent a subtle wink to Tenten, causing the girl to blush and Neji to scowl beside her. "Good luck." He whispered to Temari, clapping her lightly on the shoulder, before leaving the room for good.

**Ending Note:** **I honestly don't know really anything about Konkuro, so I tried to do the best I could with him. Tenten is one of my favorite characters though! :) Please review!**


	5. Shino

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Forward: This chapter is a bit weird. I'd like to reiterate that I love all of these characters and I don't mean to bash any of them. :)**

"So, I guess we're going with a sand group first?" Kiba asked, watching Temari expectantly. "So, who did you pick?" Temari shot Kiba a glare.

"Who decided that? My name is still out there and I'm not going till I find out who picked me. We should start with the people who nobody picked…Oh, right. What was your name again? Kiba, was it? Seems like no one picked you." Temari shot back, challenging the dog kid. She already couldn't stand him. "Wonder why that was." She muttered under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kiba shouted, waving a fist at her, to which Temari only rolled her eyes.

"Kiba, it's okay. Don't listen to her." Hinata tried to comfort her friend, smiling warmly at him. "There w-weren't enough g-girls for every boy to get a vote. A girl w-would be lucky to have you." Kiba grinned at Hinata, gently placing his hand atop hers.

"Thanks, Hinata." He said softly. Turning back to glare at Temari, Kiba sneered, "I wonder what idiot picked _you_."

"I did." Everyone's head snapped to the boy sitting beside Kiba, who was wrapped up in his gigantic coat, filled to the brim with bugs.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Naruto shouted, standing and pointing at Shino in surprise. "YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE!" Shino rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke growled, pulling Naruto back down. Sasuke shook his head, not even bothering to explain to Naruto who Shino was.

Temari, for her part, looked completely disgusted. Of all the people in the room, _of course _it was the creepy bug kid who had picked her. Sure, Temari was used to makeup wearing freaks and near-invincible sandy sociopaths. But that bug kid still gave her the chills and freaked her out. Bugs were just…gross. Like, _really _gross. That kid had bugs crawling up his body _all the time._ Just the thought of merely _hugging_ this kid caused her to shiver in disgust.

"EW, THE CREEPY BUG KID?" Temari shouted, not even bothering to hide her feelings. "Figures…" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"I assure you, there is more to me than my bugs." Shino stated in a monotone, his face unmoving as it watched her carefully (although she couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses- making her feel extremely uncomfortable). "I chose you because you were strong, independent, and intelligent. All qualities that I look for in a mate."

"Oh great, we can make lovely bug-babies together…how sweet." Temari muttered. "Look, I don't want to be rude, but…thanks, but no thanks." Shino shrugged, as though this did not concern him.

"As you wish." Shino looked around the room and everyone shriveled under his blank stare. "If that is the case, I will take my leave." With those short words, Shino calmly walked out of the room.

**Ending Note: I love Shino XD I hope you enjoy the chapter and find it realistic to the characters and fun! :)**


End file.
